Taking over me
by EternalConfusion
Summary: When they were offered the chance to have normal lives, they took it, but the elders screwed up. They screwed up reall bad!PL
1. Longing for yesterday

Disclaimer: I own it all, I own the whole world, I own. Ok if you believed that then Ha, ha, ha. You got me I own nufink; I'm just obsessed and let's face it you probably do too, I mean your on hear writing/reading about what you wished happened! Well not quite I own very little. I DON'T own Charmed I just I wish I did, but hey, a girl can dream right? Charmed and anything else you recognise belong to the WB, Spelling TV and everyone else who worked behind the scenes to bring us the show we all know and love. Oh and before I forget any song lyrics I use are by Evanescence, unless otherwise said.  
  
Here's some background info you may want to know about this fic, cuz otherwise you'll all be lost. You know when after they finally vanquished the source (again) at the end of season 4 and they were offered the chance to live normal lives? Yeah, you do; well what if they taken up that offer and lived normal lives, or so they thought? What if THEY screwed up, and the girls still remembered everything, but to everyone else this world was magic-less, no one remembered, no one believed them, and everyone thought they were mad, even the people who knew the truth, even their whitelighter? Well this is what I think would happen..  
  
~*~*~*~ on with the story~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You don't remember me,  
  
But I remember  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Piper Haliwell sat by the window in her room at the Manor, staring off into the distance, with tears streaming down her face. How come no-one remembered, Phoebe and Paige still remembered, but she couldn't talk to them, they'd been separated, taken to other mental hospitals. No-one knew, no-one remembered, not even the people that used to know. She wasn't a mad person, she just couldn't understand. But what hurt the most was that she wasn't married, she didn't have any rings on her fingers, she hadn't seen Leo for. That's the one thing she didn't know, how long ago had it been since she'd seen her 'husband', her soul mate, her Leo.  
  
She'd tried so hard to remember that, but she couldn't; somehow she'd get out of this mental hospital and find her Leo. She wasn't supposed to be here, well it was her house so she had every right to be there; except she wasn't crazy the Manor was not a mental hospital; it was all real she'd lived it, she'd been there, all that loss, it wasn't a figment of her imagination, how and WHY would anyone want to even think about fighting demons every day. She regretted the fact that she had always said she just wanted a normal life. This life was far from normal, if anything this was much worse than the life she remembered, a life with her sisters, a life with Leo; it didn't matter anymore that they'd saved scores of innocents or fought demons every freakin' day, at least she'd been happy, most of the time.  
  
Now she just hurt, hell, this was even worse than when she thought she'd lost Leo forever. It was worse than when she'd lost Prue. She just wished everything would go back, back to normal-whatever normality was or is. She wanted to be held in Leo's arms again, she wanted to cook up a storm in the kitchen, she wanted to sit and laugh with her sisters, she wanted to go back to her club, and she wanted to blow up an apple just for the hell of it. She wanted her old life back. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon, if at all. All Piper knew was that she had to get out of here and she'd do whatever it takes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the first part up, pleases review and tell me what you think; it makes me happy/high! Don't worry that's a good thing. Anyway tell me what you think, I know its short I'll try making the other chapters longer, but this is just an intro really, so see y'all next chapter! 


	2. Is it really you?

Disclaimer: As I've said again and again, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, but that's a different story.  
  
Anyway thank-you for reading/reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you were interested enough to read the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away'  
  
Piper hears footsteps before the door opens "Leo." she whispers, looking up, hoping, wishing and praying with all her might that it might just be Leo coming to see her. No such luck she thinks as she sees the doctors.  
  
"What do you want?" she asks spitefully.  
  
"Piper, we don't want to hurt you, we just came to give you your medicine." The first doctor states softly. + "Like any kind of medicines will make me fill better, will make me forget!" Piper says at them, wishing them to go away, she tries so hard to keep in all her feelings. She doesn't want the flamin' anti depressants they keep trying to shove down her throat. She's not depressed, just in pain, not physically but emotionally. This battle happens twice everyday. Hopefully soon she can convince them that she doesn't need to be here, then she can find her sisters and Leo, together they could live the 'normal' life that Piper had always wanted, if they couldn't live their supernatural lives.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in San Francisco, other doctors were having similar troubles with her sisters Phoebe and Paige. They too battled daily, trying to tell the doctors that they were perfectly normal, or as normal as a Charmed one could be. Both Phoebe and Paige wanted to be with their sisters again. They both longed for the life they had once had, the life with demons, and warlocks and witches. The one where they were perfectly sane and happy. Trying to convince anyone that they were normal was far easier said than done. All three sisters would much rather be anywhere other than in their hospital rooms.  
  
At the hospital Leo could be found running around after loads of patients, somehow it seemed that this week half of San Francisco +was getting themselves into all sorts of accidents. Lately Leo had been feeling odd, as if something was missing, but he couldn't say what-he just felt kind of empty. He wanted a challenge to do something which was why he'd just handed in his resignation. He knew the hospital would struggle without him as it was so busy, but this was something he just had to do. Leo was now making his way to the staff room, he'd just clocked off and was now in a rush to get to a job interview, the interview was for a job working in that mental hospital on Prescott Street, he'd wanted something new, and this job was definitely something different.  
  
About half an hour later Leo was stepping out of his car, outside the Manor. He walked up to the front desk of the hospital;  
  
"Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt and I'm here for the job interview." Leo said to the secretary.  
  
"Oh, yes. If you'd just like to go and wait through there." The secretary said motioning for Leo to go into the office. "Mr. Smith will be through shortly."  
  
Three days later Leo has just arrived at the Manor, it was his first day it his new job, as one of the doctors helping out with the patients. Not sure what to expect Leo walked through the front door and bumped into Mr. Smith (the hospital owner) almost straight away.  
  
"Ah. Leo, it's good to see you turned up on time. Shall we start with a tour and the early morning rounds?" He said, "Follow me."  
  
Leo did as he was told and followed Mr. Smith, as they saw all the patients Leo was told a bit of information about each patient. There was Jenny Jenkins, who was prone to violent outbursts amongst other things, and Emma James who claimed to see things that weren't there. Third on the list was Piper Haliwell.  
  
Piper was again sitting by the window, with her knees tucked up to her chin rocking to and fro. Piper was thinking about her sisters and Leo again. Every time she tried to block them out, to block the pain out, somehow something reminded her of them. Just being in her room reminded her of Leo, it was the same that they had shared for years. There was a knock at the door; in the same way that she had done for the past few months she whispered "Leo." hopefully and then turned her head in disappointment. She knew it would just be the doctors, it was always the doctors, she didn't even know why she still whispered his name every time someone came, she didn't' even see a point anymore. That was until she looked up. A huge smile spread across Piper's face. He'd come, he had finally come, she knew they'd find each other again, but she never thought it would be whilst she was still in the hospital.  
  
"Leo! Leo, is that really you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so mean, I even hate myself for not giving you people more, but I'll leave you guessing until next time. What does Leo say; does he even begin to remember? You'll have to read on, but I don't know why I'm asking you-I don't even know myself. I gotta go write more.  
  
Anyway Thank you for reading, now if you wouldn't mind, could you just push that lil' button down there for me, thanx! It'll make me really happy, almost as happy as seeing Piper and Leo get back together, why did THEY have to break them up? (That's a rhetorical question so don't answer it, unless maybe you have a really good idea that'll keep me happy! 


	3. Falling hard and fast

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll say once more for those of you who are stupid enough to think that I have anything whatsoever to do with Charmed. I do not own Charmed, or anything else you may recognise. All Charmed characters or whatever else seems familiar belong to Spelling TV (or whatever the company's called) and the WB. I do not own the song lyrics either-they belong to Oasis.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Chub, Piper15 and iheartgreenday for reviewing. Reviews make me happy; reviews can even help me write more, c'mon ppl I need to know what y'all think! And I really like the idea of having part of a song, so if you have any ideas tell me, I'm thinkin' of using Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles at some point, what do y'all think? Also I'm not sure on how well this song fits the chapter, but I added it a day after writing it, and I can't really think of one, I wanted something to do with love and that and how she has something to tell him, blah, blah, blah. So if you think of a better one let me know the title and artist, Ta. (It was either gonna be Wonderwall (which it is) or I want you to want me (Cheap tricks.))  
  
I'm also gonna make this a P/L chapter so I'm just gonna say that Mr. Smith had been called away or left Leo on his own now, Ok? Cuz I really can't be bothered to put him in it, cuz then it'd be real weird, actually it would just mean I'd have to come up with some excuse for him to go away, which I really can't be bothered to do!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And all the roads that lead to you are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
  
I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
'Oh God, oh God, oh God! He doesn't know who I am, why not? How come Leo, my Leo doesn't know me, he doesn't even recognise me. AAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! How the hell am I supposed to live knowing that we've seen each other, but my own husband doesn't even have a clue, about me, about the 3 wonderful years we spent together? HOW?' Piper Halliwell mentally screams at herself-it's actually quite ironic she's in a mental home, but doesn't need it, yet if Leo doesn't even have a flamin' clue who she is she's going to need it then.  
  
"Uhhh, my name is Leo, yes." Leo says looking puzzled; 'OK this is scary, how the hell does this woman know who I am? She somehow seems familiar but I'm sure I'd remember her face if I'd met her before, who wouldn't?' This was so weird this incredibly beautiful woman standing before Leo, completely freaked him out, but at the same time he was filled with curiosity. Leo looked into her eyes, they were enchanting and seemed to be filled with love and an enormous amount of pain; little did he know that all of this was because of him. This was annoying him now, he was just gonna have to ask her how she knows who he is.  
  
"How do you know who I am? And why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Damnit!" Piper turned and walked back over to her window and running her hands through her hair, like she always did when she was upset said, "Leo, how could I not know who you were. I know you're not gonna believe this, but I swear, on my life, on my sisters' lives, on the graves' of Melinda Warren, my mother, grandmother and my sister, Prue; that everything I'm about to tell you is true." Piper stopped how was she going to tell this man that this life wasn't real, in reality they'd been in love for years, in fact they'd been married, and even now, even though he doesn't have a clue about who in hell she is, that she still thinks about him every freakin' day?  
  
Leo just stared at her, she'd just mentioned a lot of people, she must be serious-but what was this serious about telling him about how she knows him. 'It can't seriously be that hard or serious, could it?' Leo thought. Somehow he knew that whatever this Piper person was going to say, he should trust her, he should believe her, but he still didn't know who she was or what she was going to say. Leo continued to look at her;  
  
"What, What won't I believe?" Leo asks growing desperate.  
  
"You're so not going to believe me Leo Wyatt." Piper muttered under her breath,  
  
"You're going to think I'm crazy. But you probably already think I am-I mean why would I be in here if I wasn't crazy? I don't even know the answer to that, but Leo the truth is, the truth is." Piper pauses to breathe.  
  
"The truth is that this isn't real, none of it is, I'm not crazy, this place isn't a mental hospital, this place is my home, our home, and you're not a doctor! In reality, we're in love, we're even married. That's how I know you, that's why I was looking at you like that. I was looking at you because I love you, I always have, always will. But I. we. the whole world's been living like this for months. I haven't seen you for months, and there hasn't been a minute when I haven't thought about you. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in a world where everything's changed and not even your husband knows who you are? No, I don't suppose you do, because you still don't have a freakin' clue. Damnit Leo! You don't have a clue, do you? You don't know who I am, you don't even know who you really are, but I do! I'm the only one and I don't get it. You don't remember anything at all do you? You don't remember anything, nothing we've battled in the past few years, none of the demons or warlocks! I know I've said time and time again that I wanted a normal life, but Leo I don't, not if this is the normal life I get. A life without my sisters, a life without my lover. Leo, I don't know what to do anymore, I don't have the energy to go on. I just can't at least not without you, but what point is that, because you don't remember me, us any of the times, none of the good ones or the bad. God damnit, Leo, I just don't know how to go on!" By now Piper had broken down and was kneeling on the floor crying her eyes out, all she wanted was for Leo to hold her, to tell her it was all a dream and that it was all going to be okay. But he wouldn't because he didn't have a clue.  
  
Piper realised that everything that she had just said was totally true. She had missed him so much, but now that he was here and he didn't have a clue; she didn't know what to do and to be honest she really didn't have a clue, she knew she'd loved Leo forever, but she never knew that her love had become so strong, it had taken over her, over her life. If she couldn't have Leo then her life really wasn't worth much. She loved Leo so much and just looking at him was too painful because she knew deep down that he really didn't remember, and God it hurt so much, it hurt more than she could ever say with all the words in the world.  
  
The whole time that Piper was pouring her heart out, Leo had just stood there watching her, trying to take it in. Anyone would think that she was mad, absolutely mad, even he did. Or at least he wanted to, he couldn't bear to think that if this was true, any part of it was true, how much pain she was in. What was worse was that he knew that the reason she hurt so much was because of him. He couldn't help it; he wanted this so much to be a dream, that what she said was a load of crap, but there was something inside of him telling him that it wasn't all a lie, that it was all true, at least some of it was. It tore Leo up to see this beautiful woman crying because of him, all he wanted to do was to make her pain go away, but he didn't know why he felt like this, and he didn't know how to make her pain go away. So he did what his instincts told him to do, he walked over to her, he would attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Piper.I.I don't know what to say-I don't know what to think. Part of me wants all of this to just be a dream, that none of what you said was true, it would be easier that way, but, I don't know..... I suppose that part of me believes you, or wants to believe part of what you said. And this scares me, to see you in pain and I know it's because of me. And it scares me because I really don't have a clue, I don't know anything about you and I don't remember; and it scares me because for some reason I want to, I want to remember, I want to believe you, I want to tell you that everything's all going to be okay, but I don't know how to." Leo says as he crouches down to look at Piper.  
  
Piper just looks up and gazes into Leo's eyes, and thinks 'He always was so sweet, he doesn't remember me, but part of him wants to believe me and he cares. At least that's a start.' Piper sighs and smiles. She almost feels like her old self, being next to Leo, staring into his eyes, but its not the same he doesn't love her, he doesn't remember, he probably just feels sorry for her, or so she thinks. Piper looks back down at the ground, "I just want you back Leo!" Piper mutters under her breath.  
  
Leo watches her and wonders what's going through her mind, somehow though just by looking into her eyes he knows she's thinking about him. Leo reaches out for Piper's arms and pulls her into a hug, stroking her hair he says,  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Piper! I wish I could make all your pain go away. I bet you want to get out of here don't you?"  
  
Piper looks up and nods, "You have no idea, how much I want to get out of here. I keep trying to tell them that I'm fine. Do you really believe that I'm okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just think your missing someone or something from your life, and the fact that they don't listen probably doesn't help either. I promise I will help you get out of here, if it's the last thing I do here, I'll help get you out." There was no denying it, he always wanted to help people, but he'd never wanted to help anyone as much as he wanted to help Piper; and this her being in his arms it felt so natural, so right. It made him wonder, if what she had said really was true.  
  
"Thank you." Piper said, he had no idea how she felt to be held in his arms again, she didn't want to let go, ever. But she knew she'd have to and soon, she was ready to pull away when Leo leaned in to kiss her, she didn't even realise what was happening until she was kissing him back; they were kissing as if nothing had happened, as if nothing mattered, as if they were the only people on Earth.  
  
"I. I'm sorry." Leo said pulling away and standing up; he'd just had this overwhelming desire to kiss her.  
  
"Don't be." Piper said with a smile spreading across her face.  
  
'Oh God, why does she have to be so beautiful?' Leo asked himself, as the sun danced across her face, even if she'd been crying she did look amazing. He pulled her into another hug and whispered, "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll be back soon. They'll probably be getting suspicious; I've been in here for ages." He smiled and kissed her forehead, as he turned to leave Piper grabbed his arm.  
  
"You promise you'll be back?"  
  
"I swear. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll get someone to come and check on you." Leo responded, winking at her, and with that he left, to continue his rounds. He only hoped that they wouldn't notice he'd been gone so long or that he hadn't given Piper her medicine.  
  
Piper was so happy; she went and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Leo. "I can't believe it. He's back; he's really back, or almost, but it's good enough for me!"  
  
With Leo it was a different story, when he got back downstairs, one of the other hospital employees asked why he hadn't given Ms. Halliwell her medicine, he simply replied;  
  
"I didn't think she needed it. She seemed fine to me. You can go and check for yourself, but I don't even see why she's in here. I had a perfectly normal conversation and even when I questioned her, she seemed 100 % normal." And so with that the hospital employee went off to check on Piper, just as Leo had wanted her to. With any luck, Piper would get discharged soon, and he could take her back to his apartment, and they would be both be happy. He hadn't even thought about it until now, but he decided that if she was discharged she wouldn't have anywhere to go, but he instantly knew that he'd love to have her stay with him. And if he knew what he was feeling, he was beginning to fall hard and fast; that was one of the only things he knew, he was falling for this girl, and he was happy. Happier than he'd been in years. He secretly smiled and got back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: You already know what I'm going to say, so push that button fast and tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed reading at as much. Out of all the fics I've written/started to write this one is definitely my fave. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Now go and review! 


	4. Getting out of here

Disclaimer: I will say this again, I do not own Charmed, nor am I anything to do with it. All rights to Charmed belong to the WB and Spelling TV. I am simply an obsessed fan, writing about my favourite TV Programme  
  
Lulusa: Thanks for the review. Sorry I don't mean for it to be like a comedy, it's actually supposed to be kinda serious at the mo. Was there a particular part? I'm trying to make it emotional too. The only reason that there isn't much action yet is because they aren't witches, but hopefully I may add action later.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I aint got a song for this one but I couldn't find any that fitted just right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 hrs later ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper hears a knock at her door. "Come in." Piper says flatly, without thinking. When she sees who it is she jumps up with a smile on her face, walking towards the person who just entered her room she says;  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"Hey! What did they say or haven't they been yet?" Leo said greeting her with a friendly embrace.  
  
"Well they came, they saw, they thought and they went." Piper replied, the happiest she'd been for ages.  
  
"What did they say?" Leo inquired desperately hoping for good news.  
  
"They thought.. they definitely thought I was much happier than I've been since before coming here, but to tell you the truth I don't know what I was like before I came in. I reckon they thought something weird was going on, they came in looked at me really weird and then said; that if I'm like this for the rest of the week I can get out of here sometime next week."  
  
"Oh that's great Piper!" Leo said pulling her closer.  
  
"Yeah it is and don't get me wrong, I'm really happy, but where will I go?" Piper said as she pulled away.  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you babe, you can stay with me."  
  
"Leo, that's really sweet and you know I'd love to, but I hope you're not doing this because you feel that you have to." Piper said staring into his eyes.  
  
"Piper, I really do want you to stay with me, I've thought about it all day, well the past two hours anyway and it would make me happy. And I really like you and I wanna get to know you."  
  
"Really?" said Piper, still unsure, she really wanted it to be true, but she knew it wouldn't be the same as it was, but it was definitely worth a shot if it was what Leo wanted. She knew she couldn't be alone out there without him.  
  
"How much convincing do you need, I really, honestly like you and I want you to come and stay with me for as long as you want or need. You aren't always like this are you?" Leo asked playfully.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see!" Piper said smiling as Leo pulled her into a warm, deep passionate kiss. It was the kiss that convinced Piper that no matter what everything was going to be ok in the end, even if it was going to be slightly different. She knew that her world had changed and that were was only a very small chance of her going back or Leo remembering, but she still hoped that Leo would remember or that this was all just a dream and she'd wake up in bed next to Leo, with her supernatural powers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
2 weeks later both Piper and Leo were standing outside Leo's apartment.  
  
"Piper, sweetie, are you ready to go in?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What do you mean about what? What do you think I was thinking about? I was thinking about you of course."  
  
"Good things I hope." Piper swatted Leo's arm playfully as he turned the key in the lock, he then turned and carried her over the threshold.  
  
"So, here we are, home. What do you think?" Leo asked hoping she didn't think it was too bad and wrapping his arms round her waist.  
  
"I think its beautiful honey!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Piper said turning round to look at him and kissed him passionately. Their make-out session quickly moved to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~ Next morning~*~*~  
  
"Hey." Leo whispered affectionately as Piper began to wakeup. For the past 15 minutes he had just lain there watching her sleep.  
  
"Hey you!" Piper said making circles on his chest with her index finger.  
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you sleep?" Leo said breaking the pleasant silence between them.  
  
"No not really, but you always used to tell me that."  
  
"Hmmm," Leo said then barely a whisper said "I know."  
  
Piper looked at him and her eyes widened and she smiled, did you just say what I thought you did?"  
  
"Well, it all depends on what you think you heard me say." Leo replied, he knew that she had heard him and he knew that she knew what he had meant; but he was toying with her, making her wait.  
  
"Did you mean that you remember?" Piper said deciding to cut to the chase.  
  
"I love you baby!" He said grinning at her, still not giving her a straight answer.  
  
"I love you too! But how... when, I mean, oh, you now what I mean." Piper said looking up at the love of her life.  
  
"Yeah, I do. But I'm not sure, but I have an idea. I might tell you later!" Leo said smiling.  
  
'Yes, he's back, he remembers, he really does.' Piper thinks, and then she turns to him.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that last comment?"  
  
Leo sighs, "What I mean is.." With that Leo grabs his wife and showers her in kisses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There it was the 4th chapter, now I have to get started on the 5th. I hope you didn't think the whole relationship stuff and him remembering were too rushed, but tell me if they were and I can change it. I hope you all enjoyed it, now go and click that cute little button down there, go on look down, no go left a lil' bit and a bit more, there it is now click it and tell me what you think-you never know it may make all your wishes come true (or at least get you one step closer to the next chapter!). 


	5. Sisters

Disclaimer: Okay, for the record I don't own Charmed! Ok, is that clear???? *waits...dum, de, dum, de dum* Good!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been concentrating on some of my other fics, and have now decided to get back to this one.  
  
So I want to say a big thank you to: Piperlover/Leo, Sci fi fan and leo/piper4ever for reviewing. I can't remember who asked, but they will be looking for Piper's sisters soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, now will you tell me?" Piper asks after kissing Leo.  
  
"Ok. I'm still no entirely sure, but I think it might have something to do with last night." Leo said smiling. (A/N: I don't think that bit needs explaining, if you get what I mean. Don't ask me how hat works out either.)  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well as much as I'd love to stay here all day, with you it's almost lunch. And I'm starving so I'm gonna go make something to eat."  
  
Piper was standing in the kitchen when Leo walked in.  
  
"Hi, what you makin' sweetie?" Leo asked wrapping his arms around Piper's waist.  
  
"I was about to make some sandwiches." Piper replies turning around to look at him and kisses him.  
  
"Leo, I was wondering can we find my sisters? Because they're still out there in some mental hospital and they shouldn't be and I can't stand the fact that they might or are being treated like I was. I mean they still remember, but can't speak to each other or anyone else about it, at least I have you."  
  
"Sure, honey we can start looking later. I think we should start at the manor first as they may have details of where they went.  
  
"Ok and thank you for everything Leo. I love you." Piper said looking into Leo's eyes; it always felt as if she was looking right into his soul.  
  
"That's Ok, and I love you too." *******  
  
Piper and Leo were standing at the reception desk of a mental hospital not far North of San Francisco, the hospital where Phoebe was supposed to be.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" The secretary said in a rather monotonous tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for my sister Phoebe Halliwell; I was told she was in here from the last place."  
  
"Halliwell," the secretary muttered in the same tone, "ahhh, yes Miss Phoebe Halliwell. Down the hall, up the stairs and third room on your right." She said vaguely waving them off in the right direction. "Oh, wait a second, I should warn you about her; she seems to keep saying things about some magical world and her being a witch."  
  
"I'm sure it'll all be fine, thank you." Leo said to the secretary following Piper to Phoebe's room.  
  
They knocked on the door, and heard a very distant muttering, something about coming in; nervously Piper pushed open the door.  
  
Inside Phoebe was sitting on the bed, staring up at the ceiling; she hardly even noticed that anyone had entered her room.  
  
"Phoebe?" She heard Piper say in a nervous voice. At least she thought it was Phoebe, but it couldn't be could it? She looked up and to her surprise not only saw Piper, but she also saw Leo. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Piper, Leo; you are really you aren't you?" Phoebe asked sounding confused.  
  
"Yes Phoebe it is us." Leo said as Piper walked up to Phoebe and embraced her.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm so sorry, I missed you, I would've come for you sooner, but I only got out myself yesterday and Leo didn't even remember until this morning, so I couldn't have come for you, but I know what kinda hell you're going through. It's awful, we came because we need to get you and we also have to get Paige too, from wherever she is." Piper said rambling, partly as she was nervous, and partly because she felt guilty for leaving her sister like this, even if she couldn't have done anything about it.  
  
Leo stepped forward and also embraced Phoebe.  
  
"It's good to see you again Phoebe." Leo said, before turning to face Piper. "And Piper honey, calm down, Phoebe probably didn't catch a word of that. Relax."  
  
"It's okay, I totally understand what you just said, and I'm used to you babbling. And it is hell, but at least you're here now. So have you figured out what's going on yet?"  
  
"No, but I think we should wait until we've seen Paige before jumping to anything too quickly." Leo said in his whitelighter role.  
  
"Ok, but how am I gonna get out of here? I mean I can't just walk straight out of those doors. They'll see me before I even get to the stairs and I seriously can't stick it in here much longer."  
  
"Umm, I don't know exactly how, but we'll get you out of here soon. And when you are out you can stay with us at Leo's apartment, right honey."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"So, Leo has an apartment, what else has changed, and was with the stuff you said earlier about Leo only remembering this morning?" Phoebe asked wondering about what else had majorly changed. So of course Leo and Piper had to explain practically everything to Phoebe.  
  
After they'd filled Phoebe in, they needed to come up with a plan to get her out of there. But before anything happened Piper wanted to see her baby sister Paige, so Leo and Piper left, leaving Phoebe filled with hope and relief.  
  
*********  
  
After Piper and Leo had found out where Paige was it was too late to go there straight away, so instead first thing in the morning they were standing somewhere at a reception of a mental hospital, South of San Francisco.  
  
"Hi! How can I help you ma'am, sir?" The receptionist asked, sounding enthusiastic, but friendly.  
  
"Hi, umm... I'm looking for my sister Paige Matthews."  
  
"Oh, yes Paige, I can take you to see her, if you like."  
  
"Really could you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sure thing! Follow me, Paige is one of the best patients here, she can be quite lively at times, a real character." Piper had to admit, that she did agree, Paige was quite lively, but this receptionist may just be even livelier than Paige.  
  
A couple of minutes later they were standing outside Paige's door, waiting for a response.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello Paige, you have some visitors today." Paige wondered who would be visiting her; both her sisters were still in mental hospitals as far as she knew so it couldn't be them.  
  
"Okay, you can let them in. and thanks Martha." Paige said to the receptionist.  
  
Piper and Leo walked in, Paige turned around, her jaw dropped and she stared at her brother-in-law and sister.  
  
"Paige."  
  
"Piper, Leo, oh my God, what are you doing her?" Paige said quite excitably.  
  
"Hi Paige, it's nice to see you too; but if you don't want to see us we can leave." Piper said jokingly turning around, ready to leave.  
  
"No, stay! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I'm actually really glad you're here, but why are you here, I mean, I thought you were back...and Leo I thought you didn't remember..."  
  
"Yeah, about that-I was but they let me out a couple of days ago. And Leo didn't, well not until yesterday."  
  
"Huh? No, you know what I'm not sure I wanna know that." Paige said realising what Piper had said.  
  
"Yeah, you might not want to know that." Leo said.  
  
"So, how've you been Paige?"  
  
"Oh, well you know, crazy or so they say." Paige replied to her sister's question.  
  
"Paige, that's nothing new, you usually act a little mad!" Paige glared at Piper.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, it's just we went to see Pheebs yesterday and she seemed kinda depressed and well I was..." Piper said changing the subject.  
  
"Piper was kinda distant, but you seem quite chirpy. I think that's what she means." Leo said.  
  
"Well, I think I was pissed off at first and for a while I seemed distant and depressed, and I didn't like that feeling. So I told my self that we'd sort everything out, and I would see you again, and I just kept thinking positive things, and so now I not so down. And it worked, cuz here you are!" Paige said hugging her oldest sister. Piper and Paige wanted to spend more sisterly time, but again Leo jumped to the point in whitelighter mode.  
  
"We haven't quite figured out what's going on yet, but something is up. We need all three of you together for whatever we're dealing with, and we're working on getting Phoebe out, and we should be working on getting you out too now." Paige smiled while Leo was in whitelighter mode, it was just typical of him; whenever there was a problem he would always switch into whitelighter mode, whether he needed to or not.  
  
"Well actually, they've been saying I don't really need to be in here anymore, mostly I was just staying in here because I didn't have anywhere else to go, so hopefully they should let me go without a fight, or much of one anyway." Piper seemed really happy to hear this, but her mind kept wandering to Phoebe, she wasn't in such a positive frame of mind, and so Piper thought it would be a lot harder to get her out than it was to get herself out, or even to get Paige out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes, I finally finished another chapter; did I say how sorry I was for not posting anything? Hopefully I won't wait to long before next posting, because I do like this story. Which brings me to the question how was this chapter? Was it good, or actually quite crap to the rest of the story? In other words please go and review, and tell me what you think, or if you any ideas for improvement or anything else. And the more reviews I get the more likely I am to post. 


	6. worried about consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, if I did I wouldn't need to write **fan**fiction and I wouldn't really be a **fan **either so...  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for going for ages without an update, but I'm working on it now.  
  
MiddleSister: Good point! But they better hurry up and get them back together soon!  
  
Piperlover/Leo: thanks.  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Thanks, that's my one fear-how crap my chapter are; but if u say it's fine I believe you.  
  
Bob-the-bear: Yup, I'm glad he remembered too-we can't have the Charmed one all alone and whitelighter-less now can we?  
  
Sci fi fan: Cool, thanks.  
  
Chub: Thanks for both reviews. I'm glad too, but trouble is I know have to think of a way that they can get 'em out, so I'm off to think...starts thinking nope, that didn't work, but I'll come up with someat soon. I hope!  
  
Classicchic: I'll try and I don't have a clue yet!  
  
Pipery03: WOW!!!!! Someone loves this story...wow...  
  
Piper xox Leo: Thank you...actually...it was surprisingly easy...I got inspiration and was on a roll...but I knew they'd be together so it was all good...I'll keep going...or I'll keep trying...

* * *

It's a strange emotion this, but there's still hope in this  
  
As long as there's a breath...

* * *

Five for Fighting-Dying

* * *

As predicted Paige could come home almost straight away. The night after Paige had been released Leo was sitting on the couch with an arm around Piper who was leaning on his chest; and Paige was sitting in the chair opposite them. They were discussing the whole 'Phoebe' topic.  
  
"So anyone have any ideas on helping Phoebe out?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head.  
  
"How about we all go see her and then we can assess the situation and come up with something then?" Paige suggested. For a while they talked about Paige's suggestion. Or Paige and Leo talked, Piper just sat.  
  
"Piper sweetie, you've been kinda quiet, are you okay?" In response to Leo's question Piper sat up and ran for the bathroom.  
  
"I guess that was a no, then." Paige said as she and Leo stood to check on Piper.  
  
"Piper, honey, what's wrong, are you okay?" Leo asked softly banging on the bathroom door. There was no answer.  
  
"Come on, Pipe, we're just worried about you." Paige tried. Still nothing. "Well, if you don't mind; I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna crash." Paige said to Leo, he nodded saying she could go.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Piper was sitting with her back against the bath, she was in tears, staring at the door way.  
  
"Come on honey, it's just me now, please let me in." Piper heard Leo pleading from the other side of the door. She slowly stood up, moved over to the door and carefully, slowly and warily pulled open the door. Piper saw Leo and collapsed into his arms and started crying again.  
  
"Hey, Piper, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Leo asked his wife as he took her into their room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Leo..." Piper said quietly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Yeah honey?"  
  
"I...I'm...I'm really worried."  
  
"I know you are, but we'll get Phoebe out soon."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I want to go home...I miss it, I miss our old life."  
  
"We all do, but there's no way we can get back without Phoebe, you know that-we haven't quite got everything figured out yet. I promise that that will be next on our list of things to do after getting your sister out."  
  
"I know-but a part of me doesn't really want to go back-that's what I'm worried about; the consequences."  
  
"Sorry Pipe, I'm not quite following you. What consequences?"  
  
"Well...I think I'm...umm...pregnant." As soon as Piper had said this Leo stared at her-if eyes could pop out on stalks, Leo's would have! A smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
"Wow! I mean...I thought...oh wow-I'm going to be a daddy!" Leo said kind of excitedly.  
  
"Leo, shh...I don't want Paige to know yet. I'm worried because what if what happens in this reality doesn't happen in our reality-the real reality." Leo's face dropped as Piper said this, close to tears. Leo drew Piper into a hug.  
  
"Oh, honey...I'm sure we'll find a way-we have to. I couldn't bear to see you go through the pain of losing something that big."  
  
"Leo...what if there isn't a way?" Piper said weakly.  
  
"No, Piper, you can't think like that-of course there's a way. There's no way I'm letting you lose this baby, not after everything we've been through." Leo said tilting Piper's head towards his, his lips brushed against hers briefly. "I'm just going to tell Paige you're okay-she was worried about you." Piper half-smiled.  
  
Next day :   
  
"Umm...Paige, there's something we need to tell you." Piper said at the breakfast table. Paige looked at Leo who was standing behind Piper with his arms protectively wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"Okay...shoot." Paige said curiously.  
  
"Well...we're...Piper's pregnant." Leo said before Piper could.  
  
"Leo, I thought we'd agreed that I'd tell her." Leo sent Piper an apologetic look.  
  
"Congratulations!" Paige said embracing her sister and (kind of; as in not in this reality-but he is in the real one) brother-in-law "The two of you must be sooo happy! Hey, I bet this could be just what Phoebe needs to hear."  
  
"Kind of and maybe."  
  
"Kind of-what do you mean kind of...what did you do with my sister???" Paige asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I mean, that if this is just an alternate reality then what happens here, probably doesn't happen in our reality."  
  
"Oh my God! You think you might lose the baby?!? I'm sure we'll find a way."  
  
"I hope so." Piper replied. "I really hope so..."  
  
Leo's heart broke at the sound of Piper's low, quiet voice...he knew this would hurt her much more than it would him. It's not that it wouldn't hurt him...it's just that Piper always tried to be so strong; but when it really came to it, the things that were close to her heart could always get to her... And it was just too soon to have another loss in the family, it had been just over a year since Prue had died-Leo was fairly confident that this would really crack Piper...  
  
-Later that day-Phoebe's 'home'-  
  
Hesitantly Paige knocked on the door with Piper and Leo standing just behind her. After receiving no answer, she slowly pushed open the door. And Paige was shocked at what she saw, her sister, usually so lively, was staring out of the window as if nothing was happening around her.  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige tried to say, but all that came was a low whisper, "Phoebe, hunny it's me, Paige...and Piper and Leo are here too..."  
  
Still Phoebe remained un-phased, Paige tried again.  
  
"Phoebe, please...just say something," Paige was now very worried, and looked to Piper and Leo for...for what? To find the answer that none of them knew? For support, for help, for reassurance? One of the above.  
  
A tear made its way down Piper's cheek as she crossed the room to sit in front of her younger sister.  
  
"Phoebe, please. Phoebe, just listen to me...don't block us out, we want to help you-we know how you feel..."  
  
Phoebe's head jerked up at this...  
  
So...her sister thought she knew what she was going through? How dare she say something like that? Phoebe shook her head, her eyes empty and hollow, full of sadness.  
  
"For God's sake Phoebe! Snap out of it! Do us all a favour and get over whatever's stopping you from talking to your own sisters...God Phoebe, do you know how much this scares us to see you like this? I know you feel all alone...like you're the only one who knows the truth, what's real and what's not...well, we do too, so you're not alone. I know you're probably still hurting from what happened in the real world...but we want to help you, and we can't if you don't tell us how. We also need you so we can get out of this hell hole! Get back to our house...the manor, our reality, where we're all much happier." Piper pleaded with Phoebe.  
  
"Y...you...you need me?" Everyone was stunned to hear Phoebe speak again, they all thought she was completely oblivious to the world around her, and as much as they tried, they thought they'd never get a response.  
  
"Yeah, we need you Pheebs." Paige said wrapping her arms around her sister's neck; Piper too joined the sisterly embrace.  
  
"It's good to have you back with us Phoebe," Leo spoke up "However as much as we'd love to stay...we really should be headed back; don't worry, everything will work out fine."  
  
"We're working on getting you out of here...so, you just get better missy." Piper said, standing by Leo.  
  
"Yup...get better...and I'd do as she says...she's pregnant..." Paige whispered the last part following her eldest sister and Leo out of the room.  
  
Phoebe was left with a smile on her face...now, determined to get better, for her sister's and to be part of Piper's unborn child's life.

* * *

So...tell me what you think people...oh and unless I get some very good inspiration this may skip a few weeks...with them trying to get back...


End file.
